


Infinity Consequence

by FloraGois



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Nate loves Wade so much, Oral Sex, So Married, Ultimato spoilers, cablepool is so amazing, eu não sei como tive coragem de fazer isso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraGois/pseuds/FloraGois
Summary: In the event of snap fingers, Cable finds himself losing his family for the second time





	Infinity Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in love with them for so long, but I've never had the courage to write something, I decided to try it for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingish is not my natural leguage, sorry for the mystakes!

    Cable is lying on Al's old decrepit sofa, he feels the fatigue hitting on his body, the day had been long and exhausting, he had participated in a mission with Domino and Deadpool. Since the event with Russell three years ago Charles had given the mercenary missions to find troublesome mutant children and persuade them to follow the right path. The difficult part was that the twin brothers who had been responsible for the today events proved to be quite problematic.

    However, he couldn't sleep. Nathan turned and stared at the ceiling, even if that sofa was falling apart, it was still too comfortable for him to fall asleep quickly. The sound of an old door being opened caught his attention, Nathan looked in the direction of Wade's room. The mercenary wore gray sweatpants and his shirt with the Deadpool symbol on it, in his face was the red mask that hid his expressions. Nate hated this, he couldn't read Wade's mind and after years of just using his telepathy to understand people, Wade was a puzzle.

   Wade walked silently toward him, pulled Cable's deck over and lay down on top of the soldier, hiding his face in his chest as he covered both with the cover. Wade took a deep breath.

  "Wade?" Nathan asked in surprise, even though he was having something (which they both did not dare to name for almost a year) Wade did not like to show his fragile side. He always wore that mask, walked away from Cable when he had his outbreaks and lied that everything was fine. Nathan had learned in the worst of ways that it was best not to invade his space when Wade was on his bad nights.

  "I don't want to talk about it, just hug me, idiot." Nathan sighs and wraps his arms around the mercenary. They both stand for a countless time like this, in silence and hugging. The soldier was sure that this was some record for Wade, never spent more than 5 seconds quiet.

  "How can you handle this sofa? This sucks, Nate. " Nathan smiles.

  "I've been in worse places." He could swear he could hear Wade rolling his eyes behind his mask.

   "I know, big shitty future. But you're in the 21st century, leave the future of shit ... in your past? Eh, in your past. "Wade chuckled." Have you ever thought of that? Your past junk is our fucking future, of course, so if you can not fuck the timeline to make the future better, would that be like Flash in DC? Oh, will we go to a future where Tony Stark dominated the world? That's clear why we do not have Superman "

  Nathan broke off from the nonsensical things that Wade was babbling, he don't need to hear what he was saying, Wade answered his own questions and for Nathan he just had to listen to his deep Demi Moore voice and feel his body relax.

  He must admit, they were both abusing Althea's will and sympathy for years, the old lady had no more privacy, and she had to deal with Wade's eccentricities constantly, but Cable suspected that the woman liked that, in some ways Wade was like his son and also took care of his wife. He could have accepted Colossus's invitation and stayed in X's mansion, but Nathan did not feel at all willing to live on the same roof as his father.

  Not that at this point in time the fact that Scott Summers was his father was a secret.

  "... so in the end it would dominate the world, yes, it would be Marvel's Injustice."

  "Wade" Nathan called for the mercenary three times until he was able to catch his attention. Wade looked at him impatiently. "I think we should move out. Fixing a house or apartment, Althea needs her privacy and we've been here for two years and it's not like we do not have the money to get out of here. "

  Cable felt as the mercenary's muscles tensed and alert as if in danger, he watched.

  "Living together? You and me? That would be total Brokeback Mountain "

  "Technically, we live together, Wade."

  "No, we live with Al. Something very manly and masculine, taking advantage of a blind"

  "Together" Nate decided to ignore the fact that Wade always needed to assert his virility when it came to the two. The mercenary squinted, Nathan could barely keep the curse in his mouth. He could not read Wade's emotions with that mask on his face, since reading his mind was out of the question, his nervousness only increased.

  He was thinking about sharing a place with Wade for weeks, but there was never a chance. He knew that for Wade it was difficult, after Vanessa's death and the prejudice rooted in the twenty-first century. He had to wage a difficult fight against three things, the possibility that Wade would never like him as he liked the mercenary, of being in a prejudiced century where people cared more than necessary for the attitudes of others (luckily in the future there was no such thing as this shit, everyone was too busy with the chance to die to care who other people would go to bed with) and also with the possibility that Wade had not yet overcome the loss of Vanessa and that Nathan would never be more than a friend that he relieved the sexual desires.

  "They'd think we were something, Nate. I don't even need to be clairvoyant to know Cyclops's reaction, not that you resist my deformed and disgusting body, something I don't really understand, but I don't want to say it does not wrap up the stomach of everyone else's. No one really understands what you're doing here, with me, maybe you have some problem, or you just need to relieve all of your somehow bizarre tension with ... "

  "We are something, Wade." Nathan slowly and carefully lifted Wade's mask, giving him a chance to stop him if he felt uncomfortable.

  "Do you really want to have a view of Freddy Krueger's cub so closely Nate?"

  "You're handsome, Wade. For me you are." He ran his thumb over his scarred face.

  "Beautiful, beautiful my fucking ass. Do you have vision problems? "

  "I see your skin as a sign of all the fights you've gone through and won." Wilson didn't interrupt him as he continued to pull the mask carefully. Cable took that as a green light. "I thought that was pretty obvious to you for some time already." Wade watched him with a serious and slightly irritated expression.

  "You old bastard, if you're kidding me ... What the fuck is that? We don't talk about these things, do not discuss feelings or named ... this. We have a policy of don't ask, don't tell." Wade grabbed the collar of his shirt while keeping his eyes locked on Nate's.

  "You created this policy." Wade cursed, in the dim lighting of the room he couldn't decipher Nate's emotions he could only see the brilliant eye, and only he knew how his heart was in a crazy race at that moment. He couldn't bear it if it was just a joke of Nate, he swallowed. Fuck there was no way Nathan was there saying they were something substantial and it would be nice to have a place. Together. And the crazy cyborg had the call of beautiful.

  "Wade"

  "Don't give me that 'Wade' shit. Look at you, your hot piece of man and metal, you can pack something much better. Hell, you know you can have something better, you don't have to go through with it. You could have Domino, in the comics you ... "Nathan rolled his eyes but kept silent, sometimes it was better to let Wade talk and put it all out, and he had already learned how Wade was beginning to sabotage things when he was scared. "I'm all fucked up, Nate, and I would fuck what we have. Everyone knows this, I guess they even bet how long it will take for you to kick my pretty deformed butt with your metal foot. "

  "I could ruin things too, Wade. You know I have a tendency to cross some lines. I don't want Neena, or any other, I want you Wade. "

  Wade looked at him, trying to consider what had been said. "I don't think that in this continuity you have a messianic complex, go build a floating island, have a small country fictional, want to meddle in the government of all countries." Nathan raised an eyebrow, confused.

  "We can try and see what happens and I will not comment on this last part." Nathan hugged Wade harder, the mercenary rested his head on Nate's chest.

  "Old controlling and pretentious, not even proposing something decently. You could at least offer me a glass of wine and propose, but no, or maybe a race together to kill bad guys. That would be very romantic, you know? A request for dating in the midst of miscellaneous criminals body's . You already come here saying that we are something and pulling me into that defined and chromed chest. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm complaining." Nathan smiled and closed his eyes, letting his body relax.

  "You came to me, Wade."

  "It's not my fault, thinking that winter-trooper arm kept me awake, Josh Brolin what you do to people." With a wicked grin, Wade ran his hand through Nathan's blouse, making his intentions clear. "Well, I heard something about you want me, so how bad do you want me big? "

Nathan matched the smile by thrusting his hand into Wade's sweatpants and clutching his ass with both hands. "I'm willing to show you now, Wade."

 

                                                                                                                                          ⧪

 

   Wade walks to the center of the decadent room with a fucking grin on his face and leaves a box to fall on the floor, Nathan shakes his head as he reads "fragile" written on the package. The house in the suburbs was spacious but needed renovation, major renovations, and a cleanliness. In the living room he had only an old two-seater couch, the essential kitchen in the kitchen (even though Wade had firmly stated that he heard mice braiding beneath the stove).

    "Home, pigsty home..." Domino had found the place for them at a very low price and in a record time of two days. It was a question of being smart, if you have a friend who can be very lucky, use it to get a place faster for you.

   "We can fix this place, it will take a while… But it'll be alright. "Nathan approached Wade, the mercenary laughed and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

   "You're going to fix this place, you know, I'm too busy doing things as a mercenary."

   "Things like getting pissing Logan and Colossus off?"

  "Oh Nate, you know me so well." Nathan smiled and pulled Wade in for a kiss, the mercenary deepened the kiss, invading the mouth of the greater and pulling his body closer. Wade jumped in Nathan's lap and wrapped his legs against his waist. "Now, how about you throw me against the wall and fuck me hard, Mr. Grey?" Nathan held him up to keep them balanced.

   "I think we should clean this place first, Wade." The mercenary looked offended at the gray-haired man. Nathan kept his face impassive avoiding smile.  
"Are you refusing sex to be able to do the cleaning? What the fuck is that man?" Wade pressed his body harder against the other, making his erection rub Nathan's belly.    

   With a groan and a sudden movement Wade was thrown against the wall of the room being pressed by over 200 kg of muscle and metal, both ignored when pieces of old paint fell on both, Nathan kissed him biting his lips. The mercenary groaned on his lips and tugged harder on Nate's hip against him, ran his hands through the gray wires pulling them which seemed to motivate Nathan's brusque side.

  "Glad to know you don't need pills to get this dick in me."

   Wade licked Nate's neck in the part Taken by To, he gets a low growl in his ear. "We should get things sorted first, Wade."

   Then he kisses Wade, hungry, as if they never had enough of each other, which to Wade was well that, he seemed never have enough of that man. "You want it as much as I do, Priscilla." Nathan pushes him against the wall with more force making him pant as he licks his exposed neck. "It'll ruin half of my fantasies on the 'fuck with Nate' list if you're not willing to have a little pain in the spine and baptize this room"

   Nathan sticks his hand into the zipper of Wade's trousers by opening and pulling while the mercenary helps him by leaning his back against the wall. Wade whimpers as he feels the metal finger surround his hole. "Is that a weapon or are you happy to see me?"

  Many wouldn't know what was the noise that Nate was doing, but Wade knew, it was his laugh, something almost no one but Wade knew. "You know my guns are not here, Wade." Wilson's smart response is cut off by Nathan kissing him again. He squeezed the gray-haired man's shoulders to the point that he could swear he would leave a mark on the human side. "We also have no lubricant."

  "Fuck, I do not need this, fuck me in the old-fashioned way." The mercenary waggled his brows and had Nate rolling his eyes at him.

  "I'm not hurting you." Nathan walks away, making a very grumpy Wade stand on the floor.  

   "Are you kidding me Cable?" The older man cringed at being called that. "You can't throw me against the wall and deny me a sore sex! A man has his needs, shit. "

    Nathan gave a naughty smile and kept his eyes on Wade as he bent down pulling the pants Wade together. "I'm not fucking you with my cock, but I didn't say I would not be sucking you." Wade runs his fingers through Nate's hair tightly as he feels his dick being grabbed, locking your eyes with Nate's as he licks his cock from the tip of the balls.

   "Remind me to go after your father and thank him for not using a condom. Fuck Nate." He can't keep up the hype when Nathan sucks him hard by moving his hand to Wade's butt and pulling it forward in his mouth, which makes the mercenary lose the line of conversation. He stands there watching the mutant messiah kneeling in front of him sucking as if it were the hottest thing in his mouth and it made him feel a bit special.

    Nathan begins to caress his balls and he can see when a line of spit forms when the older one moves away from his cock. Nate put two fingers in his mouth, which was a great sign, turning his attention to his cock and sack. Wade feels close to undoing when Nathan's experienced fingers come inside him looking for his sweet spot.

    Oh yeah, he'd be hunting Scott to thank him for fucking without a condom and having had a son, a fucking good son on sex.

    "Nate ... I'm close .. oh fuck you fuck I love your oral" He tried to leave the man, but Nathan held his butt with the flesh hand while To's was starting to go with more speed in his prostate and the level of sucking increased. Wade could not hold on any longer as he came into his mouth, pulling at Nate's hair that was looking at him pretentiously while sucking all his enjoyment like the good boy he was.

    Nathan stood up holding his weak body and kissed him, Wade reached out his hand to take Nate's cock, but was held by the other's hand. Nate walked away smiling.

   "We're packing up the boxes." The mutant pulled away as he picked up a notebook on the floor and began jotting down what needed reforming.

   "I hate you, you damn Priscilla!" Nathan laughed and came back again, kissing his forehead as Wade tidied up his pants.

   "We can start cleaning the place first." Wade sighed in defeat and surrendered to Nathan's cleansing and control mania.

 

                                                                                                                   ⧪

 

     It's been two weeks since they were clearing the damn house, Wade couldn't take the moving in bullshit anymore, he was missed just letting the house fall to pieces around him and made it clear by his continual complaints. Nathan could hear them with a smile on his face, Wade's voice was his mental relaxation, even though sometimes he could not follow the senseless flow of information that came out of his mouth.

   Nate finished spreading the newspapers across the floor of the room, today the painting of the place would begin. Wade sat in the middle of the room watching as he ate a taco. "Put this in the kitchen, Wade. You're going to help me paint. "Nate started to open the paint cans and make two brushes available.

   "I refuse! This is exploration did you know? I'm a mercenary, not a helper!" Nate ignored him by throwing a brush at him that was picked up immediately.

   "I promise you will be rewarded for your help." Wade closed his eyes.

   "Which wall should I paint?"

    Summers was already on his second wall when he decided to check what Wade was doing while humming, he should not be surprised to catch the mercenary by painting a penis on the wall instead of just painting it as he was told to do. He crossed his arms and sighed in exasperation, which caught the attention of Wade.

   "Nateeee don't look at me like that, I'm just expressing my artistic side. You know, right? An artist should not be prevented during his creative flow." The conversation was interrupted by a kiss. "Oh, I'm going to draw dicks on the wall more often." Nathan started to laugh as he led him toward the bedroom.

   Both were lying on an old smelling must-mattress on the floor of the room, Nate turned his face towards Wade who was comfortable wearing only shorts at his side. Nate rolled his eyes seeing the Spider-Man's print, not that he felt jealous, far from it. He wrapped his arms around the mercenary, his flesh hand on his belly making circles in the healed skin. He loved that Wade did not try to keep himself all covered up next to him. Maybe he had touched Wade's heart at last.

   Wade snuggled against the bigger one a little sleepy or just being lazy as ever. "I need to go out Wade, we need more paint to cover your work of art." The mercenary raised his face in indignation.

   "You don't value my artwork, Nate." The older boy pulled the smaller one down for a kiss.

    "I'll try to value it when we doesn't have a penis on the wall of our living room." Wade pulled the sheet over his sulky face.

    "Fuck you. Let me sleep, I have a job today. "Nathan kissed his head and left the mattress.

     He was in a grocery store on the way to the construction shop. Wade would have a mission today, which meant that he would get bruised, regenerate, and very hungry, so he could handle it. Nate approached the cashier, with some ingredients for a Mexican home-cooked meal, as the mercenary liked (How stupid he had to be putting that much effort on that?). A noise of excited voices outside caught his attention, a young man was kneeling as he extended a ringed box in the direction of whom Nate supposed to be his girlfriend, and apparently future bride.

    He watched in silence as the group formed around the excited couple, the girl throwing herself into the arms of her boyfriend and then giving an emotional kiss. Nate looked with sincere interest. "I think love is the only thing worthy of this fucking planet. Even those idiots could get someone to fit in." The grumpy cashier murmured as well, watching the scene. Nathan nodded, but kept silent as he handed the woman the money. She smiled at the mutant watching him closely and leaned over the counter as she handed the bag with a little card. Nate caught him with a frown. "Well, call me big boy."

    Nathan handed the card back to the woman and pulled the bag. "I'm sorry, I'm married." The woman frowned immediately.

    "Fuck you."

     He didn't feel bad lying about it, being honest with himself, he was very pleased to say that he was married to Wade. After his wife, Cable felt he would never want to keep anyone in his life like this, but nothing with Wade was simple or went according to plan.

     Maybe, if he could convince him, show they could try. Wade would accept being a couple, with the label. In the future things were simpler when it was about marriages, you did not have to sign papers, go to a notary's office, everyone dealt with the constant idea of dead, so if you and somebody wanted to get married .. Well, you talked to each other and were married from that moment. Who would try to keep fucking newsstands in a future that could barely hold food? Nathan and Wade have acted as married, living together was already a sign, right? But Wade had a tendency to panic when he noticed that things between them weren't so simple.

    Cable's stream of thoughts was interrupted by a lady clutching desperate arm in his arm.

     "Help me ..."

 

     "Ma'am, what's going on?" The woman looked at him with wide eyes and began to disappear in front of him. The pandemonium began at this point, Cable looked around and saw cars crashing as their drivers began to vanish in a cloud of dust. People started to scream and run. "Wade ..." the mutant started his desperate run toward his house, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't have to be a genius to know that some shitty villain was fucking everything. He had to divert several people on the way, mothers screamed desperately looking for their children, people calling by the name of their companions, Nathan forced himself to run faster.

     He pushed open his door, which gave Wade a fright that aimed a gun at him while he was still wearing the ridiculous Spiderman's shorts as he ate his cereal.

     "Damn, what a scare Nate!" Nathan let out an incredulous laugh, maybe life wasn't such a bitch to him after all."

     "You're still here." He approached the mercenary.

     "Of course... fucking Thanos." Wade looked at him sadly, Nathan's heart missed a step and his breath caught. Wade began to undo. "I'm sorry, Nate"

      'Wade, no!' The mutant screamed and tried to run towards Wade, tried to hold him, but it was not fast enough.

       He was never fast enough.

      Nate felt the tears streaming down his face, his knees weaken, and he falls to his knees and crawls near the place where Wade has disappeared.

      All over again.

      His throat closes, he doesn't mind holding back the tears. He can almost hear Wade mocking his open demonstration of feelings as he tries to always keep the facade from bad face.

     But who can blame him? It happened again. He lost his family again.

     Cable had already seen Wade die before, because of him, there were no feelings at the time and yet he hated watching the man die. He had managed to do that, but now he knew, he felt within himself, that he could not arrange it with a time travel. He sat down on the floor, pulling his legs against his body, as he had seen Wade do whenever his crises began, he leaned his head there and allowed himself to suffer, allowed himself to cry.

     How the hell was he to realize that he loved the man and lose him on the same day?

     Cable lost the sense of time that lay there with her head down, the tears had already dried, but the pain ripping through her chest remained. When someone broke into his living room door, he did not bother to react beyond looking. He felt a little relieved to see Colossus and Domino standing there looking at him, at least some friendly face was still there.

     "Has he also disappeared?" Domino asked in a soft voice, approaching him and sitting down in front of him. Cable nodded and looked around the room. Colossus approached with a sad expression on his face, for the first time Nathan saw him without the chromed skin, just ... human.

    "Yukio and Russell also disappeared, we thought they had left ... but we watch the news." The soldier sighed and ran his hand at a frustrated sign on his face. "Maybe you should call Scott, Nathan ... he was concerned."

   "When Wade finds out you're not chromed when he's not here, he's going to turn your life into a fucking hell."

    "Nathan" Domino spoke in a low voice placing a hand on his shoulder. Cable knew how to interpret the unsaid phrase, she thought Wade would not come back. 

    "He's coming back, Neena. I'll bring him back, even if it's the last thing I do. "

  "Maybe you're badly accustomed to Wade coming back to life, Nathan. But this time it may be different. "Colossus turned away from the house.


End file.
